1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for processing and sharing portions of video games over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video game industry has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of the growing computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience.
In addition to accommodating for the expanding computing power, the game developers are also developing online games that increase the interaction between user and the gaming system. The interactive online games provide the ability for a user to interactively play against or with other users over the Internet and capture such interactions. Additionally, with the growing trend in cloud-based computing, the game developers are developing new ways for playing existing legacy games and for developing new games by taking advantage of the increased computing power and increased user interactivity. The cloud-based computing systems may include a remote processing server that executes a game application, and communicates with a local client that can be configured to receive input from users and render video on a display.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.